A Ghost
by Red 921
Summary: Han's past comes back to haunt him. How wil he be able to deal with this dark secret. complete: possible revision


This is dedicated to a very special friend, Courtney. She died when the summer after second   
grade. I was only 9 years old. Courtney, this is for you. I miss you and good bye.  
********************  
She walked down the stairs as if she was a puppet on strings. She wore a snug black dress and had stunning blue eyes. Han saw, as he watched her, that she was not escorted. He found it was his duty to change that.  
"Hello, I'm General Han Solo of the New Republic. I have been assigned to escort you tonight but high command forgot to tell me your name." Han said with a lopsided smile.  
"If high command forgets to tell you the name of your assignment you should throw them out, General." She said playing along.  
"Maybe I will, but first I would like to know your name."   
"I am Sem Carel. It is nice to meet you General." She said with a slight bow. Han took her hand and kissed it gently, happy he had talked with Lando the night before.  
"I am honored by your presence." Han smiled at her. Sem was beautiful but it wasn't genuine beauty. She had dark brown hair that was swept up in white combs and a face and figure that wouldn't quit. But there was something familiar about her smile.  
"Well, now that we know each other, why don't I introduce you to a few of my friends?" He suggested.  
"Why don't you?" She asked. Han could see she was quick witted. He held his arm out and Sem took it and they walked over by Luke and Leia.  
"Sem, this is President of State Leia Organa and her brother Commander Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight." Han said as they approached. "Leia, Luke this is Sem Carel." Sem smiled and bowed to Leia and Luke. Han noted how formally correct she was. It was a bit nice to meet someone who knew protocol.  
"It is a pleasure to meet you both but if you all would excuse me for just a moment." She said and she took a step back. She bowed again and walked towards the door. Luke and Leia looked after her. Han didn't like the looks in their eyes.  
"Han be careful. I have a bad feeling about her." Luke said.  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
Sem took out her comlink. "Yes, Lord Xizor. How can I be of service?" She said.  
"You can give me you attention." The voice said.  
"All right you have it but the next time you need it, I would suggest not buzzing me like that. You could just call on the comlink. Now what do you want?"  
"I want you to get Han Solo's attention for yourself." The voice said.  
"But I ca.."  
"YOU WILL DO WHAT I TELL YOU TO DO. Did you forget already, Bria?"  
"No, My lord. I haven't but I can't help wondering what will happen to Han and the others." She said meekly.  
"If all goes as planned, nothing bad will happen. However, if you make any attempt at warning them, you will not like what happens." The voice replied.  
"Bria? Another Bria? How is this possible?" Han whispered to himself. He was standing in the shadows of the corridor he had followed the woman down.  
Han didn't speak quiet enough, for the woman slid her hand up her sleeve and pulled the hold out blaster from its holster. She shut the comlink, spun around and shot at the voice she had heard.  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
Leia's head snapped up to look at Luke. He saw worry in her eyes that he almost never saw in her. "What is it?" He asked.  
"Han's in trouble." She said.  
"And that's new how?" He asked with a grin but it faded when he saw the concern in her face. She turned around and walked calmly toward the door Han had followed 'Sem' out.  
When she opened the door, she first saw Han on the floor with a burn in the middle of his shirt but it didn't go through. Second, she saw Sem running down the hall.  
"Luke, use the force and stop her." Luke nodded to Leia then concentrated on the force and made a slight movement with his head, the woman fell to the floor. She had dropped her blaster and Luke nodded his head to the left and the blaster slid to the left. He walked over by her and was hit by a wave of concern. For herself? No, for Han, Leia and his self. He would have to question her about that later. He helped her up with the force and looked into her blue   
eyes. They were full of fear and anguish. She didn't want to be taken into custody. She couldn't. For some reason she knew she couldn't be.   
"We'll take it from here, Commander." The CorSec officer said as he grabbed her arm. She looked at his hand with fear.   
"Tell him I'm sorry. Please tell him I'm sorry." She yelled to Luke as she was taken away.   
Luke looked over where Leia and Han were. He walked over as Leia began to   
interrogate Han.  
"Okay Han, Who was that?" Leia said as she helped Han to his feet. Han had a far away look in his eyes.   
"A ghost, Leia. A ghost." As Han looked around Luke felt the same anguish him as he had felt in the woman.  
"Luke, where did they take her?" Han asked in a rush.  
"She was taken to detention. Why?" Luke was puzzled to say the least.   
"I'll explain later. Officer!" Han said as he hurried away.  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
Bria Tharen sat on the bunk in her cell. She found out that her cell number was C-12. After what seemed like years, two guards entered and stood by the sides of the doors. Bria looked away. The brown dye had been washed from her hair and she was no longer in the beautiful black dress but instead a uniform a size too big. She turned as she heard someone enter. It was Han Solo. She stood up and faced him. Han stood there, looking at her.  
"Ask Commander Skywalker and President Organa to join me in a minute." He said, turning to the officer.   
"Yes sir." And the guards turned and left. Bria cleared the distance between them, to stand only feet away. Han took a step towards her.   
"You shouldn't be here." Bria told him. He didn't flinch. Bria swung at Han but he grabbed her wrist, slapped her across the face and let her sink to the floor.   
"Bria, don't you dare try anything with me. I'm a New Republic officer! For all I care I could have you shot right here and now for treason!" Han declared. Luke and Leia walked in seconds later both looking a bit troubled. Leia was the first to speak.   
"All right Han, Luke and I need the truth and if you don't have that you better have a damn good lie for all this." She demanded.   
"This," an waved his hand at Bria "is the reason you got two copies of the Death Star plans. If you remember one set was gotten to you by Kyle Katarn and the other you just knew was from Toprawa. Well she was the one who got it to you. Her and her squadron, the Red Hand. She was the first woman I loved and she was the first to betray me." Han spoke with such venom, had he been a snake he would have killed her. "All right, now it's your turn to explain a few things. I was told by Boba Fett that you were dead, I had to tell you father that you were   
dead. But I think we can all see that you are not dead. Why don't you tell us how you were reincarnated." Luke looked from the woman to Han.   
"Why don't you just tell us your name for starters?" Luke said kindly. She looked at him strangely, stood up and started to speak.   
"My name is Bria Tharen, the commander of the Red Hand, and Solo's right. I was dead and I should have stayed that way. We were sent to Toprawa on a suicide mission. No one was supposed to know about it but some one found out. Prince Xizor of Black Sun. He figured out who was most likely to make it and sent two agents to recover them. My troops were loyal to the end. Some one once said that they would follow me into a black hole and out the other end. I   
always hoped if I was crazy enough to mess with black holes they would have enough sense to stay back. Well, Xizor figures I was the one to most likely survive. He was right. I told them to try and save themselves but they didn't listen. When Xizor's agents found me I was all but dead. Xizor taught me how to live again but in return .....I was his slave. I owe him everything I have.   
He's made me pay dearly for my life, many time." Her eyes became clouded with tears remembering the time he had called on the debt. But in a flash they were gone.   
"Well that isn't our problem, sister. You just have to tell us why you're here now." Han demanded.   
"Xizor thinks if I can get close to you as Sem Carel, I would have been able to control you. So I was sent. However, if I couldn't complete the job, Jade and Guri would come and take care of it." Bria said looking a bit more that worried.   
"Well, I guess we have to keep them out of here for the time being." Luke said stepping next to Han.  
"No. I can take them. You don't have to worry about me." Bria smugly replied. Han saw the old fire in Bria's eyes again.  
"Forget it sister, knowing you the minute your outta here, you'd split." Han said. Bria's eyes narrowed as she figured what Han was talking about.   
"That was a long time ago Han. I've changed. I'm a big girl now and I know how to deal with life when it gets tough. Besides, I can't live like a slave anymore. So I think you have two chooses. Either shoot me now or let me deal with Jade and Guri. So what's it going to be?" Bria was set on this. Luke could tell there was no way to change her mind. The three exchanged glances. Leia was the first to speak.   
"So," she said grabbing Han's blaster, "I say we shoot her and get it over with." Bria looked at her no expression readable on her face. Leia lined up the blaster with Bria's heart but Luke grabbed it with the force before she could pull the trigger.   
"Leia, lets not be rash. We need more information. Maybe we could find a cover for her in the New Republic. She'll be safe here until we know more." Luke offered. They all turned to Bria when she started to laugh.   
"Sorry to burst you bubble Jedi, but you see while I was being nursed back to health, Xizor implanted a tiny chip in my head some where so he would be able to know where I am all the time." Leia grabbed the blaster back when Bria finished.  
"So, if I shoot her now, problems end." Leia figured as she aimed and pulled the trigger. She moved so fast that Han, Luke and Bria didn't have a chance to move. However, Bria more than likely wasn't going to move even if she was given the time. Leia, in her rush, hadn't aimed as well as she could have. The bolt was off. Instead of Bria's heart, it connected with Bria's shoulder. The force of the bolt sent Bria back into the cell wall. She stood there for a second and brought her left hand up to her right shoulder. She pulled it back and looked at the blood.   
"Red Hand, how ironic." She said as she sank to the floor.   
"Bria?" Han took a step forward.   
"Don't Han, it's better this way. Trust me." She passed out from the blood loss at the end of the sentence.   
"Luke get a medic. Now!" Han ordered as he went to Bria's side. "Bria? I can't believe you're doing this to me again."   
"Han I ...." Leia started.   
"I know Leia, I know.".   
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
Bacta was scarce because of the shipping problems, so Han had to watch as the medic placed probes to check for infection and close the hole. Luke walked in behind him and put a hand on Han's shoulder for reassurance.   
"Will she recover?" Luke asked.   
"Yes but she will be weak. She lost a lot of blood. Right now she needs to rest." The medic explained. "I'll leave you now."   
"I'll stay with her till she wakes up." Han said.   
"Han, you need some rest too. Remember you were shot too." Luke reasoned.   
"Yeah but remember, Bria had her blaster on low stun. I think I left mine on medium kill? So now who needs the rest? I think I'll be fine."   
"Han trust me you need.."   
"Han" Bria whispered, "listen to him. And listen to me, I need to die. Now. You should have just let me go in the cell. I was being punished, remember? Treason?" Bria shook her head, knowing he wouldn't understand. She started to sit up and pulled the probes from her arm. Han grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her back into the pillow causing Bria to have to bite back a scream. Han pulled his hands back quickly. She sat up again, glaring at Han.   
"Okay Luke you get her back in bed." Han prompted.   
"Mess... with me... Jedi, and... not even... your.. lightsaber ... will.. help you." Bria said with some effort. "And Han... don't touch... me again." As Bria started to swing her legs around to the side of the bed, Han expected Luke to do something to stop her, but he just stood there. When she had her feet over the side of the bed, Luke finally spoke.   
"Lay down." He said. Han could tell Luke was backing his voice with the force because Bria flinched when he said it.   
"No." She replied with a contemptuous glare. Luke said nothing but held his hand out over her legs. As he moved it she was turned at a 90 degree angle. Han watched, a bit surprised by the power of his friend. Luke then put a hand in front of her and moved it toward her. She moved back. It looked as if she was more surprised than Han at this turn of events.   
"Now hold still." Luke said with command in his voice. He began to reinsert the probes into Bria's arm. She inhaled sharply as they were put in. But she didn't move. Han noticed that she watched as every probe went back into her arm and that there was a trace of fear in her eyes. Han couldn't stand to see her like this, so he went out into the waiting room where Leia stood pacing the floor. She stopped when she was Han. He looked like he was going to cry. But   
over what? His ghost? That woman?   
"Leia, I need to explain. Bria meant a lot to me. But you mean more to me. I can't ignore the feelings I felt for her. I will never leave you but everything was left so", Han searched for a word" open with Bria. I love you so much but I loved her too. But when this is over, it's over. I'm not gonna let her get between us. But please understand that I need to finish this." Han looked at Leia appealingly. "Han, I understand and I'm sorry I had to do that but if I hadn't Xizor would have given us more trouble that the New Republic can deal with right now. I have to do what is best for the Republic. And this is something that you have to understand." She said with her normal diplomacy. Han smiled and hugged her. "I do. Why don't you go back to the apartment. Luke and I will be there soon. Ok?" She nodded and walked out. Han sat down and shut his   
eyes just to rest a second and was waken up by two NR officers walking into Bria's room. Han heard a small scuffle and an even smaller cry of pain. But Han hadn't waited to hear that. He rushed into the room to see the officers restraining Bria to the bed. He also saw a red mark on her face. The medic reappeared and began to replace the probes for the third time. Luke walked over next to Han.   
When the officers left, Bria looked at Luke with such hatred that Han thought she was going to burn holes in him with her eyes.   
"I can't believe you did that!" she admonished.   
"What's her problem now, Luke?" Han asked.   
"I asked her to tell me what she would do if I left the room." Luke said.   
"And..."   
"And she said she would pull the probes out again and jump out the window." Luke continued.   
"I would have too, if Jedi boy hadn't called security on me." Bria shot at the men.   
"Look sister, you don't have any right to mess with Luke or any of us. So if you don't shut up, you'd better hope I don't get a hold of a weapon. You wouldn't like the end results." Han threatened.   
"For some reason, I doubt that. Now you look, Bucko. If I have to stay here I don't want to see you faces till I'm being tried for treason." She shot back. Han looked at Luke and the two men walked out.   
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
Bria woke and looked at the wall crono. It flashed that the time was around 1:00 am. Perfect. Bria tested each restraint to see how strong they were. She gauged her power and gave a quick yank on each one. She was rewarded with two soft 'chingks'. She removed the probes again and hastily got dressed in her own clothes. There was one matter of business to deal with before she went after Jade and Guri. Bria caught a transport to Han's place. It was a two story permacrete building with windows everywhere. She stood looking at the windows for a while, thinking. In minutes, Bria was scaling the wall toward a window that looked open. It was. She sat down in an easy chair near the window, the climb had taken a lot out of her. As she sat there she looked around the room. It was nicely furnished, this would have been a nice place to live. Bria shook her head, expelling all thoughts. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a   
piece of flimsiplast. She unfolded it and looked it over to make sure it was right. Short and sweet.  
Han,   
I can't believe I'm doing this again. I can't stay here and wait for Guri and Jade to find me, and you. I love you but I must leave.  
Yours for eternity,  
Bria  
She stood up, placed it on the table and started for the window. She never made it. A huge, furry arm wrapped around her throat from behind. She gagging as she tried to move air through her system. The wookie growled at a door and seconds later Han Solo came rushing out. Luke and Leia followed from their rooms.  
"What in all the hells of Barbery are you doing here?!" When Han didn't get answer he remembered Bria couldn't do much with a wookie holding her. "Chewie let'er go." The wookie released her and she fell to the floor, gasping for air.  
"Boy," she coughed, "you NR folks really know how to make you guests feel welcome." Chewie walked over by Han. "Well, I'm here to say good bye." she said as she pulled a blaster from behind her back. Han was amazed she had gotten the weapon past Chewie, seeing as she was in contact with him more than long enough for him to have noticed. She pointed the barrel straight at Han. "Try and stop me and I'll shot him." she said calmly.  
Luke tested Bria with the force and her eyes shot from Han to him and back faster than he thought possible. He felt her resolve to get out of here. He also felt something else, weakness. The medic said she would be weak for a good time. He could use that. He felt that it took all of her strength to stand up, hold the blaster steady, and talk at the same time. Luke wasn't about to risk it. He could also tell her reflexes were good even if she was weak. He would just wait. Luke looked from Bria to Han, then back to Bria.  
"Commander.." he started.  
"I am no longer a commander." she corrected swiftly and sharply.  
"Very well, Bria, you must not give into the hate." he said as the tip of the blaster began to waver ever so slightly.  
"To little to late, Jedi. I'm getting outta here and you aren't going to stop me." Bria stated as she moved towards the window. When she reached it she looked over the edge. That's when Luke made his move. He crossed the maybe 7 feet between them in seconds. Grabbing her wrist hard, he forced her to release the blaster. He put his other hand on her shoulder.  
"No. You don't understand. If I stay here you'll all die." she argued and struggled against Luke but he only pulled her arm up higher. "They're coming I have to meet them or they will find their way here. They are using me like a homing beacon!" with a pull, swing and a thud, Bria was free and moving towards the window.  
However, Leia had been waiting for this. She jumped at Bria before she could move to far. Leia was able to tackle Bria to the floor but Bria was able to twist around to face Leia. Quickly, Leia swung at Bria. It connected squarely on the chin. Suddenly, Bria grabbed her head. Leia stopped in surprise.   
"No. Not this close. They can't be this close." Bria whispered.  
"What's up with her?" Leia asked.   
"The chip in my head connects me to some weird machine that can get my attention, somehow.".  
Luke knelt down by Bria's side. "Where are they?" he asked.  
"Too close." was all she said. She got up and ran to the window but Han had moved to intercept her. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her as she struggled, weakly, to get lose. Then she let Han hold her as she sobbed from the pain and for fear of what would happen to Han, Leia and Luke. It took a minute or two before she was in control of herself but when she did, she began to tell them what was wrong.  
"I have to leave now. Jade and Guri are on the planet and very close. If I stay any longer I'll be putting you all in more danger than I could have caused with a half a dozen thermal detonators." Bria explained, looking around nervously.  
"Bria, it's the New Republic's duty to see that all of it's citizens are safe." Luke reasoned.  
"I'm outside your jurisdiction. There are no rules or regulations that apply to me and you know it." Bria stated.  
"Wrong. We have a law that states that threatening an officer of the New Republic is grounds for execution." Leia retorted. Bria leaned forwards.  
"Then kill me." she said with a smile.  
"Luke, do you think we could let Bria go meet these people?" Han asked Luke. Then on the side, he said, "That way she can lead us to them. And you'll probably be able to shield our presence form them."  
Luke looked at Han with a worried expression, "I guess."  
"So you NRO are going to let a criminal like me go free? This is unexpected." Bria said, almost confused, as she got up and walked to the window. She swung her leg over the ledge of the window as Han walked over. He looked worried and annoyed at the same time. Bria looked at him for a second. She grabbed him by the front of the shirt and before he could fight, pulled him to her and kissed him like there was no tomorrow and for her there probably wasn't. Within seconds, Bria released Han and smiled wistfully as if remembering something she had forgotten. She slipped out the window and within seconds it seemed as if she was never there. Han looked as if he had lost the most valuable thing in the galaxy.   
"Well, are we just going to stay here or are we going to go after her?" Luke asked. Leia rolled her eyes and walked to the door.  
"Come on boys. Lets get going." she said as she opened the door.  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
Bria ran in between the buildings with a quiet grace. Her nerves were a bit shot from her last experience but she felt stronger. She thought about Luke. He looked as if he had seen a lot at an early age but had also seen love as well. Leia however was much stiffer. She had known great pain but had put it to use. She had worked off her pain.. just like Bria had. Bria shook those thoughts from her head and sped up. She had to hurry to the meeting place or the results   
would be disaster. When she made visual contact of the site, she began to slow down. Not only could she see the place, an abandoned landing pad, but also her adversaries. Jade and Guri stood facing her. Bria slowed to a walk as she got close.  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
Han quietly ran after Bria staying just at a distance where he could see her. He knew she could take care of herself but not a 50%. She was still weak, he could see it in the way she moved. Luke and Leia had gone other ways so they would surround the area. He watched as Bria slowed when she approached landing pad 23. That pad had been abandoned years ago so this would be the perfect place to meet in privet. Especially since the locals thought it was haunted. Bria stopped about a speeder's length away from the woman. The one on the right had   
long red hair similar to Bria's. However she looked shorter then Bria. The other on the left had long blond hair and both wore a tight black flight suit.  
"You have failed." Blondie said.   
"I was not aware of this." Bria replied.  
"You have disobeyed, His Highness. You know the penalty." Red stated. Bria just shrugged.  
"See if I care." She said. Blondie stalked towards her but Bria didn't move. Han saw defiance in her posture.  
'Run Bria! Run! Don't just stand there.' Han thought, willing Bria to do something. The blond woman grabbed Bria's neck but Bria didn't move.  
"You know that right know I could kill you with a quick squeeze." The woman smirked. Han moved closer. He saw Leia and Luke close in as well. Luke was on the right and Leia was on the left but Han was the closest to the scene.  
"Guri, do what you must. At least, I won't be part of it." Han could hear Bria smile as she said that. Han watched in horror as the woman, Guri, took her free hand and drew a knife from her belt. Han started running toward them, even though he knew he would never make it in time. He drew his blaster and snapped off three shots at Guri. Before any of the bolts reached her she plunged the knife into Bria. One of the bolts skimmed Guri but she and Jade were able to escape. Bria began to sway on her feet as she looked blankly at the knife. Han finally made it to where she stood. Bria took one look at Han and her knees gave way. Han caught her and helped her to lie on the ground. It must have been raining because Han felt water on his face. Bria slowly lifted her hand to wipe away the tear on Han's cheek. She watched as he cried. She would have cried but she had no tears left. She could only smile, sadly. Out of the corner of her   
eye she was Luke and Leia approach. Bria let her hand rest on Han's cheek. He pressed her hand to his face, then kissed it gently.  
"See, I told you it would be better this way." Bria whispered. She looked at Leia. "Take care of him and don't leave him alone for a second." Leia smiled. "You, too, Jedi. I think he might even need your help." Luke nodded and smiled a little. Bria looked back at Han, "I'm sorry I came back but I had too. Now, listen to the nice lady and man, OK, honey?" Bria joked. Han couldn't find the words to joke back so he just nodded. Bria weakly pulled him to her. She kissed   
him softly but Han held her closer and kissed her passionately. When he pulled back Bria looked deep into his brown eyes. She felt a single tear slip down her face as the last ounce of life was leaving her.   
"Han.. I.. Lov.. "was all she could say before eternal darkness took her away.  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
Han held Bria's limp body and cried. "Good bye, Bria. I can't believe I'm losing you again." He whispered into Bria's ear. Leia knelt down next to Han and put her hands on his shoulders.  
"Luke called the medic. They are coming to get her." Han looked up at Leia as she spoke. She was crying, too. Han laid Bria on the permacrete and used his vest as a shroud. He stood up and back away. Leia hugged him and he held her, he didn't ever want to let her go. He couldn't. The two stood there holding each other until Luke and the medics arrived. Han walked up to one of the medics that look as busy as the others.  
"Her name is Bria Tharen. Commander of the Red Hand Squadron. Her home world is Corillia. Her parents are Sera and Ren Tharen. Contact them." Han said blankly. He turned and walked back over by Leia and Luke. He put his arm around Leia, she took Luke's hand and they all walked away looking to a new future but Han found it hard to leave the past behind. But not impossible, for all that was in his past was a ghost.  
  
The End 


End file.
